(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the storage of photographs and particularly to retaining a temporarily stored photograph in parallel relationship to a window through which it may be viewed. More specifically, this invention is directed to holders for accommodating a variable number of photographic prints and especially to a photographic print holder having a slidable print carrier and means for biasing the prints against a viewing window. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and articles of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Holders for the temporary or semi-permanent storage of photographic prints are well known in the art. An exemplary prior art photograph holder may be seen from published German patent application Ser. No. 27 42 347.8.
A photograph print holder must provide protection to the print or prints housed therein and should also cause the uppermost print to be held in a parallel relationship to a viewing window. Additionally, the holder must be provided with some form of carrier, for example a slide mechanism, whereby the photographs may be loaded into the holder and removed therefrom. The movements of the carrier must be accomplished without damaging the prints. In the past the requirements of flat storage and safe easy withdrawal have been generally inconsistent, i.e., one could not be achieved with total success without having a deleterious effort on the other.